Happy Christmas Gin
by G. Malfoy
Summary: Draco and Ginny share and eventful Christmas together. Maybe a oneshot maybe not...it's up to you.


_Hey readers! It's been a long time since I have posted anything. This is sort of a trial run. The way this is written, it could end where it does, or it can be continued; that is up to you. If you like it and want more, review and tell me. If you hated it or think it should stop where it is, review and tell me that. Thanks!_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, however I could use the money J.K._ _has, for tuition..hmm..._

"Where is he?" Ginevra Weasley wondered aloud, searching for her boyfriend of a year, Draco Malfoy. Draco had shown up on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place, badly injured and looking for Harry Potter.

Ginny had been the one who had answered the door. Cursing her large heart, she had taken him in and had tended to him; with the help of her mother, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and her other brother's wives and girlfriends.

As it turned out, Draco had escaped from Malfoy Manor, where the remaining Death Eaters and Voldemort were hiding, and had come to warn Harry of their plan.

Not without a little hesitance and worry about the boy's motive, Harry and the rest of the order had gone to the Manor, where what would be know and 'the final battle' had taken place. In the end, Voldemort and all of his followers had been defeated once and for all.

Afterward, the Order had thanked Draco and offered him a place among them, which he had accepted.

Draco had opted to return to his manor, which now belonged to him, with his mother and live there. However, while he had recovered, he had remained at the Order's Headquarters. While he was there, he and Ginny had become quite close.

**_Present_**

"I swear." Ginny muttered to herself as she rounded another corner towards the Head Boy dorm. Suddenly, she smacked right into someone.

"You shouldn't swear, Red." A familiar, masculine voice said, as two strong arms steadied her.

"Shut up." She smiled, looking up into his beautiful grey eyes. "I've been looking for you." She said, putting her arms around his neck.

"Well, here I am. What did you need?" Draco asked, leaning down to kiss her in greeting.

"Oh, I had a question to ask you." She said, stepping back, suddenly remembering why she had been looking for him in the first place. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come to Grimmauld Place for Christmas break with me." She said, as they started walking back up towards the Great Hall

"Sure, is everyone going to be there?" Draco asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"For the most part, Harry and Hermione are going to visit her parents for a few days and Ron and Luna are going to see her father. I've never seen Ron so nervous." She giggled.

Draco smiled at her, "It's extremely nerve racking." Draco said, remembering the first time he'd sat down with Arthur to talk about his intentions with Ginny.

"What is?" A voice asked as they reached the Great Hall entrance.

Draco looked up to the green eyes of Harry Potter. "Having 'the talk' with their father." Draco said, motioning to Ginny, meaning all girls in general.

"Oh Lord, poor Ron. I wasn't even dating 'Mione when I got 'the talk'. Harry said, running his hands through his hair, remembering the ordeal.

"It wasn't that bad." Hermione said from beside Harry. "It was actually rather funny."

"For you and Ron, maybe. For me it was the scariest thing ever. I was so confused; I wasn't even with you then. I was like, no I don't have any intentions with you daughter, except to get her to do my Potions homework." He said, causing them to laugh.

"I don't see what is so funny." Another voice said, down the hallway.

There stood Ron, looking particularly pale and nervous, which only made them laugh harder.

"Oh shut up." Ron said, and then stormed into the Great Hall.

**December 24th 11:50 pm**

Ginny and Draco sat on the couch in the family room, snuggled up and watching the fire.

Draco smiled as he heard Ginny sigh contentedly. He leaned down and nuzzled her ear. "I love you." He said, kissing her temple.

Ginny looked up at him, surprised. He rarely ever said those words. She knew he loved her and he showed it often, but the words were hard for him to say.

She smiled and reached up to touch his face, bringing his lips down to meet hers. Draco quickly responded, burying his hands in her thick, silky red tresses.

She felt one hand untangle itself from her hair, run down her arm and then disappear. Then, she felt something cool being pressed into her hand. She broke from the passionate kiss and looked down at her left hand. There she found the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

It had a thin, sliver band and an emerald that was the perfect size settled on top of it. Ginny looked up into Draco's eyes questioningly.

"I know I don't say it enough, but I love you, Gin, with my whole heart. If it wasn't for you, who knows where I'd be today. I don't think I could go one day without you. I know how important school is to you and I want you to finished and become whatever it is you want to be, but Ginny, I guess what I'm trying to ask you is, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?" Draco said, looking hopefully into her eyes, his cheeks becoming slightly red after spilling his soul.

Ginny could barely hold back the tears. "Of course I'll marry you, Draco. I love you so much. I know it's hard for you to say, but I know you love me and I know I love you." Ginny said, reaching up to kiss him.

Draco responded swiftly, slipping the ring on her finger. They pulled apart to breathe and smiled at each other. Draco's eyes flickered toward the clock on the wall which read 12:01 am.

"Happy Christmas, Gin."

Hope you liked this. Remember to review and tell me what to do next.

G.Malfoy


End file.
